Love's Twist
by mstoker713
Summary: Elitoria. Liz and Vic explore their feelings. Smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Liz stared at her phone trying to decide whether or not to call the girl she was currently crushing on. Victoria Justice's face was lighting up the girl's phone.

_" _Maybe I should just text her? Maybe she misses me too? But she always refers to us as family. But, why can't it be more. I mean she constantly stares at me, could she feel the same way?"Liz didn't realize she had hit the call button. And she certainly didn't realize she had began leaving a voice mail, so she continued thinking out loud. "Maybe I should just ask her out. 'Hey Victoria, would you want to go on a date with me? Cuz I've had a crush on you ever since I first met you.' Yeah like she would go for that."

Victoria's voicemail eventually cut Liz off. Liz finally decided to call Ariana to talk about how she felt.

"Ari, what am I supposed to do? I just like her so much and she has no idea!" Liz whined into her phone.

"Liz maybe you should just tell her how you feel. Maybe she'll feel the same way." Ariana tried hinting to her best friend. Ariana knew that Liz had feelings for Victoria. But what Liz didn't know was that Victoria felt the same way.

_Flashback_

_"Ariana, come on you need to help me!" Victoria pulled Ariana into her dressing room._

_"What is it Vic? I can't help me if you don't tell me what you need help with." The readhead laughed at her friend. _

_"Ariana this does not leave this room. Do you understand?" Vic asked seriously._

_Ariana nodded her head. Vic was trusting her and Ariana intended not to break Victoria's trust._

_"I think I have feelings for Liz." Vic whispered. _

_"You do?" Ariana asked. Internally she was dancing for joy. Liz had liked Victoria for so long. _

_"Vic you should tell her!" Ariana squealed._

_"No! Liz can't know about this Ariana. It's just a crush! Just a crush..." Victoria said more to herself than Ariana._

Of course, it wasn't just a crush. It was so much more than that. It was love.

About an hour later Victoria was checking her phone. _One missed call_. Vic's heart skipped a beat when she saw Liz's name on her phone.

Victoria listened to the voicemail and was dumbfounded. Liz has feelings for her?

Victoria felt like she was walking on air. Liz likes her. Should she ask her on a date?

Vic decided to text Liz.

**Vic: Hey Liz would you want to go to dinner with me tonight ;{) **

**Liz: Um sure. When and where? **

**Vic: I'll pick you up at 7. Dress nice. It is a date after all. :{) **

**Liz: Wait... like a real date? You like me?**

**Vic: Very much.**

**Vic: You may or may not have left me a voicemail talking about how much you like me. **

**Liz: Oh god. I did? **

**Vic: Yes. And I feel the same way about you. I really like you. I have to go I'll pick you up at 7. Dress nice baby. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liz's heart was racing. She had spent several hours deciding what to wear. She had finally settled on a black dress that accented her curves. Her hair was lightly curled and she had accented the outfit with a gold necklace.

Liz was currently pacing her living room, every few seconds glancing at the clock as it ticked closer to 7 o'clock.

"Liz calm down. It's a date with Victoria. It's what you've always wanted." Ariana spoke to her best friend. Liz had invited Ariana over to help pick out what to wear and now the red head was busy trying to get Liz to calm down.

"But, Ari, what if it ends badly? What if she doesn't like me? What do I do? How should I act?" Liz sat down on her couch, holding her head in her hands.

"Liz, nothing is going to go wrong. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. I know that Vic like you a lot. Just calm down. Where is she taking you anyway?" Ariana hugged her best friend. She was hoping Victoria would take Liz somewhere spectacular. They both deserve a good date and each other.

"I don't know Ari! She wouldn't tell me! She just told me to dress nicely!" Liz leaned back on the couch, resting her head and closing her eyes.

"Liz please calm down and just breath. It's going to be fine." Ari held Liz's hand just as the door bell rang. "Look at that 6:58, she two minutes early. Come on let's not keep her waiting." Ariana pulled Liz off the couch and pushed her to the door.

Victoria stood outside the door to Liz's house. She had rang the door bell and was now waiting to see her gorgeous date. She had missed Liz. She had waited so long to tell Liz how she felt. She had been afraid to tell Liz because she didn't want to lose her friendship.

Victoria smiled when she heard Liz and Ariana arguing behind the door. "Just give me a minute Ariana!"

"No Liz, open the damn door!" Liz and Ariana were shouting at each other. Victoria chuckled before deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Liz could you please open the door? We have reservations to make. Please Liz?" Victoria raised her voice loud enough that the two girls on the other side could hear her.

Liz opened the door and Victoria's jaw dropped. Liz looked stunning. Her dress accented all of her curves. Liz's eyes practically popped and Victoria couldn't believe how Liz looked tonight.

"You... you look... Liz you are absolutely beautiful." Victoria had managed to put together a full sentence but she couldn't take her eyes away from the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Liz blushed and smiled before murmuring a quick "Thank you." However, Victoria continued to stare until Liz spoke again, bringing her out of her trance. "Vic, my eyes are up here." Liz chuckled and began walking to Victoria's car. "Besides don't we have some reservations to make?"

Victoria snapped out of her trance and followed Liz to her car. Liz was leaning against the door, waiting to be allowed into the car. Victoria, couldn't control herself though, and instead of walking over to the driver's side she walk up to Liz and pulled her close.

She cupped Liz's face with one hand and rested the other on her hip before kissing her. Liz was surprised at first but quickly kissed her back.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Victoria whispered against Liz's lips before giving her a second kiss.


End file.
